The Perfect Stranger
by kill me tomorrow
Summary: Bella has a serious heart condition that cannot be cured. She meets Edward in a cafe and sparks start to fly between them, but she knew she eventually had to let him go. ALL HUMAN. One-shot.


**Author's Note:**

Okay, so I was sitting for my English composition this morning for our first term. And I had to pick from 7 topics. I went for the hardest one. I had to end my story using the sentence "We said our goodbyes. I knew we would never see each other ever again." I used different characters for my composition because I don't think my English teacher would like it if I wrote 'I don't own Twilight' at the very beginning. A one-shot story.

**Disclaimer: **

I never have, never did and probably never will own Twilight.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Hurry up, Bella or we're going to be late. How long does it take you to change clothes? You're not Alice, you know!" My big brother, Emmett yelled from downstairs. I placed Romeo and Juliet on my nightstand and slumped into my bed. _Going to be late? Late for what?_ _Hmmm? Oh crap! The show is tonight! _We would always go to this cafe, try to relax and enjoy the music made by some performers. It became our weekly tradition. I pulled on my skinny jeans and a tight blue short sleeved shirt. Alice would be so pissed if she saw me right now, but I have my reasons. I grabbed my car keys and jogged downstairs.

I was at the foot of the stairs when I heard Emmett's booming laughter. "I beat Rosie's high score! Woohoo!" He yelled as he pounded his fist in the air. He was playing his Xbox again. He's been begging mom and dad for the damn thing the whole year. This Christmas, my parents bought it for him and let's just say that he was so happy that he hugged mom and dad every time he saw them.

"Finally! I thought you already died." He said as he switched off his Xbox.

"Emmett Cullen! That was very rude of you! You know Bella has a very serious heart condition, and you should also know how your father, Bella and I hate it when you tease her!" Esme, my loving mother said sternly from the kitchen. Emmett looked down on his feet and murmured his 'sorry', I nodded in response.

Yes, I, Isabella Cullen, have cancer. The doctors said that the cancer has now spread to my lungs and heart and there's nothing, not even Carlisle, my father, the best doctor in Seattle could do. Dad says that I only have less than a year to live, and he blames himself for everything. He blames himself for not seeing the symptoms when it was right in front of him. He blames himself for not being there for me. Esme would always cry herself to sleep and Carlisle would try to comfort her when I know he was torn inside too. And Emmett, he took it the hardest. When he first heard of my condition, he went to the hospital and slammed the doctor that diagnosed me onto a wall. Emmett told him, well, yelled at him that he must've made a mistake or my papers must've been switched. Now, he tries to lighten up my mood, his and the whole family's by telling jokes. I can't believe, I caused them the misery and pain, and I know I couldn't do anything about it.

"Hello? Earth to Bella!" Emmett said as he waved his palm in front of my face. I shook my head to snap out of it and saw Emmett's face right in front of me. I started to scream and his laughter followed, I smacked his head and that did the trick, he quieted.

I kissed my mom goodbye and went into the black BMW320i, my parents gave me. I first rejected it and told them to use it for their personal use because I still had my old, trusty truck, but they threatened to give it to Emmett. And trust me, Emmett and a new car doesn't match well, he'll probably destroy it before he even starts the engine. His current Jeep is his 5th car. Emmett entered the car as I put the key into the ignition. I heard the engine purr and we drove off to the famous Moonlit Café for amateur night.

I parked the car and entered the café with Emmett on my trail. I scanned the whole place in search of three familiar faces. There, in the middle of the room, I saw Rosie wave. Emmett rushed his way to the table and kissed Rosie's cheek. Next to her were Alice and her twin, Jasper. Both were holding hands.

I sighed and dragged my feet, slowly to them. They were all in love, deeply in love. All of them owned a significant other, they were soul mates. They lived for each other and would die for one another. I wanted to be loved too. I sighed again, pulled a chair and sat down. I guess I sighed a little too loud because Alice had this concerned look on her face and was about to say something when one of the employees went on stage.

"Testing..testing..." He said as he tapped his index finger on the mike.

"So as you all know, tonight is amateur night! And we've got some really good performers tonight! Okay, I'm going to stop talking now and introduce to you our first performance by Edward!" He got off the stage and I turned my head back to Alice. She had a small smile on her face. I smiled back to assure her I was alright. I leaned back onto my chair, crossed my arms across my chest and shut my eyes. I started to do small, relaxing breaths. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

"Hello. I'm Edward Masen and I'm going to sing More Than Words by Frankie J." A velvet voice said. I opened my eyes and looked on stage. Standing there, across the room was Adonis himself. He had this messy, auburn hair and emeralds for eyes. His face was perfect and most of all, he was perfect.

He strummed his guitar and started to sing. His voice was again, perfect.  
_  
Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
Its not that I want you not to say  
But if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

_More than words  
Is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say  
that you love me, yeah  
Cause I'd already know._

_What would you do (what would you do)  
If my heart was torn in two?  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say  
If I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I Love You_

I stared at him the whole time he was singing and he was looking at me, and I know what you're thinking, _how does she know he was looking at her and not at someone else?_ Well, I know because we sort of made contact, he wasn't looking through me. He was looking right at me and the whole time, he didn't look at anything or anyone else except for me. He smiled at me and I felt my insides melt.

_Now that I've tried to (now that I've tried to)  
Talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is  
Close your eyes and just reach out your hand  
And touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go_

_More than words  
Is all you ever needed me to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say  
That you love me, yeah  
Cause I'd already know_

He soon finished his song and I was devastated. Everyone in the whole room applauded, I tried to find him over the crowd but failed. I sighed in frustration and slumped back into my chair. Alice, Rosie, Emmett and Jasper were too busy to notice.

I felt my shoulder being tapped and turned around. I gasped at the sight. Edward. _The_ Edward. Edward Masen. The guy who played guitar. The guy who looked like Adonis. The guy who was perfect. The guy I was truely in love with. _Whoa, what?!_

"Hello. I'm Edward Masen." He smiled as he extended his hand for a handshake. I hesitantly took it and felt this strange electric shock shot up and down my body.

"Yeah, I know." _Yeah, I know?! You sound like a stalker_! I scolded myself and blushed.

"You're beautiful when you blush, you know that? You're beautiful when you don't blush too." I blushed harder and heard his chuckle. It sounded like bell chimes being blown by the wind. _God, does thing guy own any flaw?_

"I'm Bella Cullen." I introduced myself properly.

"Bella. It suits you." Just hearing my name coming out from his mouth made my stomach filled with butterflies. I turned around and was about to introduce the others but they weren't in their seats, all of them weren't in their seats. I looked around and found them at the very corner of the room. Alice and Rosie were giving me two thumbs up, Jasper was smiling and Emmett looked like he was about to pounce on Edward.

I looked back and found two green orbs staring at me, watching my every move. I could stare into his eyes and never get bored, they looked like they had no end. I motioned him to sit down and he did. He sat across from me and started to introduce himself and I introduced myself in return and we started to talk.

After hours and hours of talking, I felt amazed by him. He was too good to be true and yet here we was, the living Adonis sitting across me, the Plain Jane, when he could easily get any girl he wants just by a simple, snap of his fingers. It's amazing how I could feel so comfortable around him, how I would open up to him about my feelings, and how I knew I was attracted to this perfect stranger. We were too caught up in the moment and were too caught up with each other to notice people were starting to leave the café until I heard Emmett cleared his throat.

"It's time to go now." He said. I threw him my keys and gave him a 'give me a minute look'. He nodded and exited the café.

Edward and I stood up and he decided to walk me to my car. We walked outside, slowly. Once we were outside, I had no idea what came over me but I hugged him, well, I practically jumped on him. He chuckled and hugged me back, tightly. I couldn't help but notice how we fit; how my every curve would fit perfectly against his muscled chest. It was like we were made for each other. We were like this for a few minutes, enjoying every little moment we had left together. I inhaled his perfect scent as I felt his breath on my neck. Emmett just had to ruin the moment by honking. I hugged him closer, not wanting to let him go, but I knew I eventually had too.

"Live. Hold no regrets." I whispered in his ear. I could feel my eyes starting to water. We said our goodbyes. I know we would never see each other ever again.

* * *

I'm sorry it sucks. It really truly sucks. And I'm sorry how I didn't make them together. Sorry.


End file.
